


Coffee Please

by tobio_tsukishim4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobio_tsukishim4/pseuds/tobio_tsukishim4
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	Coffee Please

Sugawara was sitting at a table, studying in the coffee shop for his finals before winter break. He took a sip of his coffee, going back to reading his books. A cute boy walked in, catching Suga’s attention. He looked up from his books at the brown haired boy. The boy was standing in line to order his drink when he noticed him staring at him. Suga immediately averted his gaze back to his books from embarrassment. His face flushed, hoping the boy didn’t notice him. He took another sip of his coffee and peeked back up from behind the book, the cute boy finished ordering his coffee and their eyes met for a split second before they both looked away again.

Suga took a deep breath and calmed himself down.  _ Okay, focus on your studies. Forget about the cute boy and focus. _

The cute boy went up to get his coffee after his name was called.  _ Oikawa.. Such a pretty name. Wait. No cmon focus Suga.  _

Next thing he knew, Oikawa was sitting across from him at his table. 

“Whatcha studying there?”

“Gah- um. Nothing. Just English.”

“Oh, not to brag or anything but I’m pretty great at English. Want a study buddy?”

Oikawa put his backpack down and pulled out his binder, Suga was a little stunned and wasn’t sure what to do so he laughed lightly.

“Oh, Sure that’d be great.” 

“Sorry if i’ve startled you. I often come here to study and I just haven’t seen you around before. Are you new here or something?”

“Yeah actually, I switched schools about a month ago. I used to go to Nekoma University but now I moved to Karasuno University.” 

“Oh bummer, I go to Seijoh Univ. But our schools aren’t too far apart. We should make this our place.”

“Our.. place?”

“Yeah, like we should hangout and study here together.”

“Oh okay sounds cool.”

Suga could feel his face heating up and his heart beating loud. Could Oikawa hear his heart? Was this moving too fast? He hasn’t been with anyone since the incident with Daichi.  _ No, forget that. That’s in the past now. Focus on your studies… and on Oikawa. _

“Hello..?”

“Huh? Oh sorry.. I spaced out for a second.”

“It's alright, I was saying.. Can I maybe have your number? You know, so we can hangout and stuff sometime.”

“S-sure. Here, I’ll put it in your phone.”

Oikawa handed Suga his phone and let him type it in. ‘Kawa took his phone back and put the contact name as ‘Cute Coffee Boy’ then put his phone away.

“Cool. So can I text you whenever?”

“If you’d like to. But I often am studying or playing volleyball so I might not answer.”

“Wait, you play volleyball too? What position?”

“Well.. I’m Setter.”

“Me too! That’s awesome!”

Suga chuckled, his face still red. He couldn’t believe that they had so much in common. An hour goes by and they’re still talking about anything and everything. Oikawa’s phone begins ringing, Suga sees the screen light up with the name “Iwa-Chan~” and feels his heart drop.  _ Who was Iwa? Are they dating? Maybe they’re just close friends or something.. _

“Ah sorry I have to take this. Excuse me.” 

He gets up from their table and answers the call. Suga tried to not eavesdrop and just focused on his work though he couldn’t help but overhear pieces of the conversation. 

“Iwa-chan i’m busy, what do you want? … No I can’t come over. Iwa we’ve been over this already. … I’m hanging up now, we can discuss this later” 

He hung up and returned to the table, Suga looked at him concerningly. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yeah just an old friend calling. I just told him we’d talk later or something.” 

“Oh okay. Well, actually it’s getting kinda late. I think I should start preparing dinner for me and my roommate soon.” 

“Aw okay well if you must go. I’ll call you tonight, ok?” 

Suga’s face flushed and he nodded, packing his stuff away and standing up. He waved goodbye to Oikawa, smiled, and began to walk home. 

He got to his apartment door and unlocked it, taking his shoes off as he entered. Something smelled good, his roommate must be home. 

“Kuroo? Are you cooking?” 

“Oh, hey Suga! Yeah I figured you’d be out studying late so I started cooking. I kinda went overboard tho…”

“Oh wow. Fried rice, yakisoba, meat buns, and vegetables. It looks so good!”

“Haha yeah. Let’s eat!” 

The boys put their plates together and sit at their dining table. 

“Itadakimasu!” 

They both said, and began to eat. As Kuroo was shoving his face with rice, he wondered why Suga was out so late. 

“So did you study at the library today?” 

“Kuroo don’t talk with your mouth full. But no, I found a small coffee shop and studied there. It was nice.”

“I don’t understand how you can study for so long. I’m just naturally good at school.”

He smirked and laughed, Suga threw a piece of carrot at him and rolled his eyes, laughing. 

“Sure you are. Anyways, I wasn’t just studying. I kinda met someone there.”

“Ooh does Sugawara Senpai have a little crush?” 

“No it’s nothing like that! And don’t call me that, we’re the same age.” 

“Haha well still. So what’s their name?” 

“Oikawa.” 

Kuroo practically chokes on his food, spitting it out. 

“OIKAWA?? AS IN OIKAWA TOORU?” 

“Uh.. I dunno. I guess so? Do you know him?” 

“Yeah! We actually played against each other back in highschool.”

“Ohh cool. So.. Do you happen to know someone by the name of Iwa?” 

“Iwa..? Oh! You mean Iwaizumi? Yeah Oikawa always called him Iwa-chan. We were never close but yes I know him. Why do you ask?” 

“No reason. I just saw the name somewhere.” 

“Yeah Oikawa and Iwa go way back. They dated for a long time. I can’t remember if they’re together still or not. They were on and off a lot so who knows.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

Suga finished eating and began to wash their dishes. Kuroo finished up as well and went to help Suga clean up. 

“So, do you have a thing for Mr Shittykawa?” 

“No. And don’t call him that, it’s not nice.”

“Haha it’s true though. He was an asshole back in school. Always overly confident and cocky.” 

“Sounds like someone else I know.”

Kuroo playfully pushed Suga, both of the boys laughing. They finished the dishes and went to their own rooms. 

Suga got undressed, getting ready for bed and brushing his teeth when his phone screen lit up. Oikawa was facetiming him. He set up the phone and answered it, still brushing his teeth. 

“Yahoo~ nice toothbrush.”

“Hush I’m almost done. So what’s up?” 

“Not much just checking in to make sure you didn’t give me a false number.”

“Do I look like the kind of person to do that?”

“Well I would assume a pretty boy like you would have people asking for your number all the time so.”

“Not really honestly. I haven’t dated since I was a 3rd year.” 

“Dang that’s lame.”

“It’s by choice thank you very much!” 

“I believe that. Only because a pretty boy like you could get any guy he wanted.” 

“Haha I suppose so.”

“You know, just looking at you is pretty refreshing. That’s gonna be your new nickname.”

“What is?”

“Mr. Refreshing. It has a nice ring to it don’t you think?”

“Yeah, it does.”

Oikawa laughed, the two boys talked for hours until Kuroo walked in.

“Oya, who are you talking to this late at night?”

“Oh, hey Kuroo. I’m talking to Oikawa.”

Kuroo smiles and runs over to lay in Suga’s bed with him to talk to Oikawa.

“No way! Oikawa it’s been forever! How are you bro?”

“Haha I’m pretty good. Sugawara you never told me you’re roommates with Kuroo?”

“Well, I didn’t know you guys knew each other. Also you can just call me Suga.”

“I call him Sugawara-Senpai haha, he hates it.”

Suga rolled his eyes and shoved Kuroo off the bed playfully, all three burst out into laughter. Soon enough, it was 3am. Kuroo had gone to bed and Oikawa hung up to sleep as well. Suga lied awake in bed, thinking to himself. 

_ Is he really with Iwa? Or like Kuroo said, they could be broken up. Then again, If they’re on and off again that much, I don’t really wanna get mixed up with that type of drama.  _

After finally falling asleep, Suga woke up at 7am to his roommate screaming ‘happy birthday’ in his ear. He groaned.

“Kuroo it’s too early for this shit. Go back to sleep.”

“C’monnn it’s your birthday! Get your lazy ass out of bed and I’ll take you to get breakfast.”

“Fine fine. Oh, I totally forgot to tell Oikawa it was my birthday today.”

“What? How could you not tell him?!”

“I dunno, it didn’t seem that important at the time.”

“Whattt?! Of course it’s important! You can finally legally drink now! Go call Mr. Loveboy and invite him to breakfast.”

“Fine fine, now get out and get dressed. I know it takes you forever.”

Kuroo stuck his tongue out and left the room. Suga pulled out his phone and texted Oikawa about his birthday breakfast. They all decided to go to the coffee shop downtown. Their breakfast was actually really good. They talked and ate for about an hour when Kuroo suddenly “had to go take care of something”. In which Suga knew he was just leaving to give the 2 boys alone time. 

“So, Mr Refreshing. How’s it feel to be old?”

“Oh hush, you’re older than me.”

“Only by a month.”

“Still older.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and laughed, taking a bite of his pancakes.

“Gosh I love this place’s food, it’s been forever since I’ve come here for breakfast. Want a bite of mine?”

“Oh uhm- sure!”

Blushing, Suga leans over taking a bite off of Oikawa’s fork. Oikawa smiled and chuckled as Suga made a bit of a mess.

“Do you like it? You can have some more if you’d like.”

“It’s really good! And no thank you, I’m alright with my fruit and sausage.”

“Here, you got some whipped cream on your face.”

Suga blushed with embarrassment as Oikawa leaned over and licked the cream off his face. He smirked, noticing Suga embarrassed. 

“Aw what’s wrong? Did Mr Refreshing not enjoy his little birthday treat?”

“I- Well.. I just- I wasn’t expecting that. But I don’t mean I didn’t like it- I just mean that-”

Suga’s nervous rambling was interrupted by Oikawa’s lips meeting his. He tasted sweet, probably from the whipped cream, but his lips were so soft. Suga let himself fall into the rhythm of their kiss, falling more and more in love with Oikawa as every moment passes. 

_ This was the best birthday ever.  _

  
  
  


_ Ever since that day, Oikawa and I have been dating. I found out about his and Iwaizumi’s past, Oikawa said it was definitely over between them and not to worry. God I’m so in love with him. He makes me happier than I’ve ever been before. And this is only our beginning. _


End file.
